The Edge of Darkest Devotion
by LA Knight
Summary: The first shadow looms beyond the edge of the Nine Realms. The second stirs within the heart of Svartalfheim. And the third...festers within the hearts of the Asgardian royal family. When love and loyalty are weighed in the balance, where will Loki's devotion lead him? Into darkness and beyond... Sequel to "Darkness There, and Nothing..."
1. Prologue: In the Still of the Night

_**Author's Note**__: here it is! The sequel to "Darkness There, and Nothing…" as promised, just in time for Christmas! I hope you guys are having a great holiday so far. Mine's pretty cool—my brother's here! I haven't seen him in 2 years, since he got married! :D So that's cool. Anyway, here's the prologue for "The Edge of Darkest Devotion," which derives its title from the song "Where Is the Edge?" by Within Temptation. Let me know what you think!_

.

**The Edge of Darkest Devotion**

**Prologue**

**In the Still of the Night**

.

.

A strange, twisting sense of dread grabbed Thea Valerian-Odinson by the throat and wrenched her from sleep. Her eyes snapped open, but no startled cry escaped her. After nearly two years with her daughter, Sophie, she'd perfected the art of not freaking out upon waking with a bad feeling settling like lead in the pit of her stomach. So Thea only closed her eyes again and cast out with her power, trying to gauge who or what might have woken her.

No one was in the suite she shared with her husband, Loki, except Loki himself, their daughter, and their dog, Tramp. Sophie slept peacefully in the little antechamber—normally reserved for a manservant—off the main bedroom, Tramp keeping watch at the foot of her trundle bed. And Loki…

How long had Loki been standing in the antechamber doorway? Thea's hand swept out to touch the black silk sheets on their bed. The shallow hollow left by Loki's body held only the faintest traces of warmth. The absence of him, and the pain pouring off of him in dark waves, had been the trigger to yank her out of sleep. Opening her eyes again, Thea sat up. Her husband's robe lay discarded at the foot of the bed; she shrugged on the dark jade robe, wrapping it tight around her to fight off the predawn chill. The moon and stars shone cold and distant through the bedroom windows, bathing Loki's pale face in cool, bone-white light. Tear tracks glittered on his cheeks. His eyes were shadowed and haunted as they rested on Sophie lying in her bed, cuddling her stuffed bear and sucking her thumb.

"Loki," Thea murmured, cuddling against him. His bare shoulder, where she laid her cheek, was cold to the touch. She might've been imagining it, but Thea thought she saw a faint bluish cast to his skin. Her lips brushed against his shoulder. Her fingers whispered over his cheeks, wiping away the remnants of his tears. "Loki."

"I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured. His voice rasped slightly in his throat, as if he'd swallowed a thousand screams during the night. A small tremor shivered through his lean frame when Thea laid her hand against his back, slightly to the left of his spine—her palm was gentle as it smoothed over his pounding heart. "I had a dream."

She nodded. Twitching the robe open, she wrapped it as far around Loki's bare torso as she could manage. When they'd finally gone to bed a few hours ago—only the second time they'd been able to fall asleep together after Loki had learned that Thanos' Other had lied to him about Thea being dead—Loki had worn a sleep-tunic and loose trousers. Thea wondered when and why he'd discarded the tunic, since he'd put the clothes on in the first place because the room was so cold.

One lean, scarred arm slid around her waist inside the open robe. Loki's hand settled against her hip, his fingers brushing absently against her skin. She resettled her head against the solid warmth of his biceps.

Her voice was as soft as the night wind whispering through the dark. "What happened?"

Loki drew a breath that seemed to knife through him. "The Chitauri came here…with another of our enemies. The Other found you. He…he murdered…" _You_. He couldn't force the word out past the lump in his throat.

Nuzzling his upper arm, she said, "I'm fine. It's all right. I'm okay."

He drew a breath that sounded as if it hurt. "And then Sophie, he picked her up and she was so frightened, and then he…" The words strangled in his throat. His brows twisted sharply together as he bowed his head. "He _knows_, Thea. Thanos…he _knows_ we've found each other. He _knows_ we have Sophie. He wants her…he wants both of you…because of me. I dread the day the Chitauri come for you."

Thea took her own breath, let it out. Forced her lips to curve into her trademark love-goddess smirk. "Let him try to take our baby away. You and me? We will totally bring the Mama and Papa Bear Smackdown. It will be brutal. It will be ugly. We will go down in the annals of alien-butt-kicking history. We will be _eeepiiic_."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Loki's thin mouth. "You simply want an excuse to practice your powers on him."

She snorted. "Well, duh. I'd like to see how _he_ likes feeling like he's giving birth to Baby Shamoo. He'd be on the floor screaming for mercy in two seconds. Men are such babies." When Loki raised an eyebrow, she smiled. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. No need to be jealous of my miraculous goddess-like powers of sheer feminine awesomeness. Just fall down at my feet and worship me as I deserve. Go ahead, I have all night."

At that, some of the torment left that shadowed emerald gaze and some of the paleness melted from Loki's face. His smile widened. The moonlight spilled like silver fire across his strong shoulders, sending fingers of shadow caressing his chest. Thea let her eyelashes drift down a little as she raised her chin and met her husband's gaze like twin jade embers. She licked her lips. Turning fully to her, shutting the door of his daughter's room, he said, "All night…and all morning if we play our cards right and let Sophie sleep…"

Thea grinned. "Mmm. I like the way that sounds. Now gimme a kiss, my lips are cold."

The arm draped around her waist pulled her closer to him. His free hand rose to cup the back of her head, his fingers twining through the dark, cascading curls falling down her back. He touched his forehead to hers.

"Mine aren't," he whispered, and kissed the cold night away.

**.**

Within the vaulted golden Bifröst Gatehouse, Heimdall stood and watched the Nine Realms through the ensorcelled observatory window. The chill spring wind nipped at the exposed portions of his face and forearms as he kept his vigil as Asgard's Gatekeeper. But when familiar footsteps echoed on the crystalline Bridge behind him, Heimdall allowed himself a small smile.

"A bit late to be out wandering, is it not, Sister?"

Lady Sif approached the Gatekeeper, stopping only when she stood by his side, watching the stars wheeling in their courses beyond the end of the Rainbow Bridge. She glanced at her stepbrother, then away.

Sif's relationship with Heimdall was…complicated. They'd grown up together—Heimdall was only a few decades older than the warrior maiden—and neither of them had objected when her mother, Lady Skadi, and his father, Lord Loðurr, had married when Sif was still a girl. But it was her kinship with Heimdall that had helped convince the Gatekeeper that Loki was a threat to Asgard during Thor's banishment three years ago, and his fondness for his stepsister helped convince him to let her and the Warriors Three disobey the rightful king's orders…which had caused more problems than it had solved.

Sif still hadn't sorted through everything she felt regarding that time. She wasn't sure what she could do about her part in those events even if she did sort things out; Princess Althea didn't like the Asgardian-born warrior woman, and Sif wasn't sure any further attempts at reparation beyond an apology would be welcome.

And Princess Althea also possessed a single piece of information that could destroy Sif forever if she ever gave it to anyone. _Anyone_. Especially if the former mortal ever told the crown prince. If Thor knew what Althea knew about Sif…

"You worry too much, little sister," Heimdall murmured. She glanced at her brother again, then sighed. Nodded.

"Yes. So you have always said." A teasing half-smile played about her mouth as she added, "Why is it you are the only one allowed to fret yourself these days?"

Heimdall's smile widened a fraction. "It is my charge as Gatekeeper." His fiery golden gaze drifted over the stars. "What troubles you tonight, Sif, that your feet lead you to my post so late?"

Sif drew the antique-blue wool cloak around herself as the breeze kicked up. "The princess. Loki's wife." She hesitated, then took a breath and took a plunge. "Have you seen how she looks at the king? She tries to hide it, but I've caught her out a few times when Odin speaks to her."

He nodded. "She doesn't like him."

"Is she a threat to Asgard?" Sif didn't know what made her ask. Instinct, perhaps. But there was simply something about that woman that made her just a touch uneasy.

Heimdall turned his head a few degrees to fix his sister with a mild look. "Would I have let her through the Bifröst if she was?"

She inclined her head at the subtle reproof. Of course her brother wouldn't have done such a thing. But…"It's only that…I have the strangest sense that her priorities are not quite what everyone seems to think they are. Not that she's lied to us…but with Loki's sanity still so damaged, can we really trust this woman?"

"Her first priority is the safety and happiness of her child," Heimdall said. "Any fool could see that. Her second priority is Loki's health and happiness. After that…I sense that Princess Althea is someone you want at your back in a fight, but it would be unwise to make an enemy of her by threatening or harming those she loves. She doesn't dislike you as much as you seem to think," he added with a look of gentle understanding. "She knows of your history with Prince Loki and is wary of you, nothing more. She does not view you as an enemy. Nor does she believe anyone here is an enemy. Not even the king."

"But she doesn't like him," Sif reminded him.

A brief nod. "No, she doesn't. But she wants the ill feelings between the All-Father and Prince Loki to be smoothed away, for Loki's sake. She will make no trouble." Then Heimdall sighed and turned his gaze toward Svartálfheimr. "But trouble is coming nonetheless."

"What do you see?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It is what I sense that troubles me. Something beyond the boundaries of the Black Realm is stirring ever so slightly; the last of the _dökkálfar_, perhaps. It sends ripples through the Nine Realms and beyond, calling to dark things best left undisturbed. Thanos, the Lover of Death, is still out there…somewhere…hunting still for Prince Loki and Princess Althea. And there is someone on Midgard playing with things best left alone, but I cannot see them." He shook his head again. "Shadows are converging on us, Sif. We had best be prepared when they come."

Sif watched the stars with her brother for a long moment, the wind cutting through her cloak to chill her bones. She whispered, "And the war?"

That all-seeing golden gaze suddenly blazed. "The king will make his decision in the next few months, now that the question of Prince Loki's loyalty has been put to rest. I sense he will want Asgardians involved in the conflicts sweeping across the Realms." A moment of silence. Then, "Will you fight beside Loki again?"

"Of course. My days of doubting him are long past."

"Will you fight beside Princess Althea?"

Not even bothering to hold back an unladylike snort, Sif said, "She is mortal. Or was. What sort of fighting could she possibly do without those little weapons the Midgardians use now? What are they called…guns?"

Heimdall smiled. "You will see when the time comes, little sister. She may surprise you."

"She is happily married to Loki," Sif said flatly. "That is a dozen lifetimes' worth of surprise right there." Then she smiled as the very first hint of dawn, a single line of molten gold, spread across the edge of the horizon. "Any woman who could earn such devotion as Loki bestows on her would be a fool to cast it aside, though."

Her brother glanced at her from the corner of his eye, one eyebrow quirked, but said nothing. Once, not even a century ago, Sif had been the one whom Loki held in his heart. She had simply been too blind to realize it.

And now there was Althea. She was not blind. She understood the gift of what Loki offered, and offered him her own gift in return. Her love was the only thing keeping the fostered prince on the right side of sanity at the moment. Heimdall knew the Asgardians would need both the green-eyed prince and his wife in the coming conflicts. Rarely was the Gatekeeper given to premonitions, but this was something he knew in his bones. Without the two of them, Asgard had no hope of winning the coming wars.

That was why, despite the danger clinging to Althea Valerian-Odinson, Heimdall had let her into Asgard; that, and because he missed the young prince who would come to visit him in centuries gone-by to talk about the stars, and Althea was the only person who could bring him back.

**.**

Ashley Valerian was a very clever, very observant four-year-old. She knew when her mommy didn't want her to know about something. Ashley also knew that usually the things her mommy didn't want her to know about were things Ashley probably needed to know because she was already four and a big kid and she was tired of Mommy and her aunt and uncles and her grandma and grandpa treating her like a baby.

Which was why she'd climbed out of bed and was now listening very quietly at the top of the staircase, lying on her tummy so nobody would see her, while her grandma, her mommy, and her Uncle Theo were talking about stuff.

"Are you sure, Theo? You're positive?"

"Mom," said a deep voice that Ashley recognized immediately as her Uncle Theo's. "You know I've got a pretty good Creep-Meter, and this guy was off the charts. I already reported him to Director Fury. But the guy was asking about Thea."

Ashley leaned further toward the group, pressing her face hard against the poles that made up the wooden banister. Aunt Thea had taken Ashley's cousin Sophie to live with Sophie's daddy in a place called Asgard, but they were supposed to come back and visit soon. This bad person was asking about them? Maybe it was the Candy Man.

Sophie had told Ashley about the Candy Man, the guy who'd been working with the monsters that had kept Aunt Thea locked up while Sophie was in her tummy. Having a baby in her tummy had made Aunt Thea want to eat certain things, and the monsters had always had what she wanted, including things like Reese's peanut butter cups and sour orange chewy candies. Everyone knew the monsters had a bad guy working for them here on Earth somewhere who got the candy and stuff for them. Maybe that was the guy.

She opened her mouth to shout that out when she remembered she was supposed to be asleep in her room. She might get in trouble if her mommy caught her on the stairs. She'd listen for one more minute and then go back to bed.

"Director Fury also wanted us to know—so we could pass it on to Thea—that someone's copying SHIELD and building another Bifröst. Some guy named Dr. Selvig was running around in his underwear up in Toronto of all places, studying some weather phenomenon thing. The same kind of phenomenon that always pops up when a Bifröst is in use."

Ashley frowned. A grownup outside in his underpants? That wasn't fair; Sophie hadn't been allowed to do that anymore because she was getting to be a "big girl" like Ashley, so how come a grownup could do it?

"You'd think Heimdall would've seen it, though," Ashley's mommy, Joie Valerian, protested. "Thea said this Heimdall guy could see anything, anywhere."

"Yeah," Uncle Theo said, "except us. Remember? He can't get past Sophie's shields. Not here, not at the school, not at the SHIELD building we go to sometimes. Maybe this person building the other Rainbow Road or whatever has the same kind of powers Sophie does. Or can do something similar."

Grandma made a noise like she wasn't happy about something. "If that man contacts you again, Theo, try to get more information out of him."

"But don't be obvious about it," Mommy added. "Stealth—for the love of chocolate lasagna."

Uncle Theo made a noise like a kitty trying to cough up a ball of yarn. "Oh, please. Stealth is my middle name."

Ashley frowned again. She was pretty sure Uncle Theo's middle name wasn't Stealth. Uncle Theo said a lot of things that Mommy always said weren't true; she had a feeling this was one of them. But then the grownups started talking about other things which Ashley decided were boring, so she got up and went back to her room. Climbing into bed, she hugged a black teddy bear missing one button eye. Mr. Fury had given it to Sophie for a birthday present, and Sophie had ripped its eye off so it would look more like Mr. Fury. Then she'd given it to Ashley because Sophie already had a cool bear and Ashley didn't.

"I want Sophie," Ashley whispered. Thinking about her cousin made her eyes sting and her tummy feel bad, like there was a big, cold lump inside it. She kissed her bear's head and sniffled. "I miss her." She looked over at the little wooden shield on her bedroom floor. Steve had made it for her, to help her be brave without Sophie around. She missed Steve, too, but not as much as Sophie.

A small sob hiccupped out of her. She scrunched up, squeezing her bear hard, and started to cry.

Like magic, the door to Ashley's bedroom opened and Mommy came in. Without hesitating, Mommy picked her and the teddy bear up, hugged them, and started to sing so they could feel better and go to sleep.

"_Be brave, little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near.  
Someone's waiting for you._

_"Don't cry, little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be.  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you…_"

Ashley laid her head on Mommy's shoulder and sighed. Everything was okay if Mommy was here. She'd see Sophie soon. They'd play together and talk about stuff and she could meet Sophie's daddy. And she'd see Steve, too, and Mommy would be really happy. She'd see Tramp again. Everything would be okay.

As she started to get really sleepy, so sleepy she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, Mommy changed the song to something else.

"_Lullaloo, lullaloo…  
Oh, my little star-sweeper.  
I'll sweep the stars for you…_"

And Ashley fell asleep. She didn't see the cold, alien eyes peering into her bedroom window, watching Joie tuck her sleeping daughter into bed before the spy scuttled away into the night.


	2. Love and Forgive, but Never Trust

_**Author's Note**__: I am_ so _sorry it took me so long to update this! Sorry! Happy New Year, everyone! The holidays kept me from really doing any real writing or even much editing, so this chapter sat around with only the first scene written for like two weeks! I'm_ so _sorry, but I got it out now, right? Beta-approved and everything! So let me know what you think, yeah? I plan to incorporate different aspects of the_ Marvel _universe in this fanfic, by the way, but the main focus will always be on the_ Thor-_verse, and on Thor and Loki/Thea._

_Hugs to you all,_

_LA_

_PS - if you can tell me who the new guy in scene two is, I'll give you a cookie!_

.

**Chapter One**

**Love and Forgive, but Never Trust**

.

The morning dawned fresh and golden in Asgard, sweeping away the spring's night chill and leaving dewdrops glittering on the grass and spring birds serenading the Realm. Today was the third day of Princess Althea's residence in Asgard. Today was the day that the Avengers—minus Thor—would return to Earth. But that was for later in the evening. This morning was intended to be filled with good food, storytelling, talk amongst old comrades, and surreptitious observation of the green-eyed prince and his bride. Seeing the change in Loki's demeanor when he spent any amount of time with Thea fascinated everyone.

Thor stepped into the dining hall a few hours after dawn and smiled to see Steven, Tony, Banner, and Coulson enjoying breakfast with Thor's brothers. The twins, Hermod and Balder, had taken a liking to young Captain Rogers during his brief stay. They were—relatively—close in age, and Steven seemed to relax around the twins in a way he rarely did among his fellow Avengers. Perhaps because, like Steven, Hermod and Balder had seen battle, lost friends, and suffered the effects of being nearly immortal when so many of the things they loved and treasured were not.

Tony had hit it off immediately with Tyr, Odin's eldest son, and now the two of them laughed uproariously at some ribald joke. Volstagg and Fandral joined in. Banner, usually so reserved, smiled at whatever Tony had said. Hogun, a match for Banner's quietude, smiled as well.

Víðarr sat a little ways apart, enjoying breakfast with his wife, Bellalyse. Sif ate quietly as well. Thor noticed two empty seats on her left and another on her right. Smiling, he took the single seat on the right, which put him between the warrior maiden and Coulson.

"Good morning, Sif," Thor said as a serving maid brought a platter of breakfast meats and another server brought a bowl of fruit. He nodded to his Midgardian friend. "Son of Coul."

Coulson smiled. "Son of Odin." Then that smile sharpened at one corner into a smirk. "Donald."

Thor grinned. "It was a clever ruse, was it not?"

A minute shake of the head made the crown prince smile even wider. "We flagged your identity as false the moment we ran it through our computers. We knew you were lying. We just wanted to see what you intended to do once you were out. We didn't expect you to get Dr. Selvig drunk."

With a shrug and a smile, Thor said, "We drank, we fought. He made his ancestors proud. It was a good day, despite everything that had happened." Such as hearing—and believing—that his father was dead. An echo of that old pain tightened like an iron band across his chest before the prince shoved it away. His father was well, his twin brother returned to him. He had new kin in the form of his sister-in-law and little Sophie. Things were good now. Despite the conflicts sweeping through the Nine Realms, despite the whispers at court because Loki had been released from prison, today life was good.

And life got a bit better when a delighted squeal echoed through the dining hall. Small feet tapped sharp and quick on the smooth, stone floor as the voice of a young child cried, "Unka Tor!" Thor twisted around on the dining bench in time to scoop up a small toddler in a green and gold dress, hoisting her into his arms so that her sable curls bounced and she squealed happily. Emerald eyes just like her father's sparkled with excitement.

"An escaped prisoner, I see," Thor said with a grin. Sophie giggled and slid her arms around Thor's neck. "And where, pray tell, are your wardens?" Blue eyes followed the little finger that pointed toward the entrance to the dining hall. A tight knot of something, something that the Asgardian always carried in his chest when Loki was out of his sight, suddenly eased and uncoiled.

Loki stood in the shadow of the wide doorway, a soft look on his usually aloof features. Thin lips curved into a smile as he spoke quietly to the slender woman beside him—Thea. Her silvery blue eyes danced as she wriggled like an excited child. She seemed to be pleading with Loki for something. The Frost Giant sighed and took Thea's hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. Thea's eyebrows rose and pressed her lips together in a comical expression that made Loki sigh again, roll his eyes, and nod. She made a squeaking sound that drew everyone's attention as she threw her arms around Loki's neck.

"Daddy say Mommy can tell now," Sophie murmured, beaming. "Good. Secrets is hard to keep secret."

Thor frowned at her. "What secret, little one?"

Instead of answering, Sophie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. She gazed up at her favorite uncle with wide eyes and shook her head, making a funny, muffled sound of negation. But then she smiled a sly sort of smile, one that fairly screamed _I know something_ you _don't know_, and giggled.

Adopting a mock-fierce scowl, Thor growled, "What secret?" He tickled Sophie's ribs and she laughed.

"Not telling, not telling! Daddy! Unka Tor trying make me tell!"

"_I_ will take that," Loki said, drawing near and plucking Sophie from Thor's lap. "Thank you." Settling his daughter on his hip, Loki smiled at her. "There; you're safe now, darling." Sophie snuggled against him. Thor chuckled; they'd learned in the single full day the little family had been in this Realm that once she latched on, it would take the strength of ten Asgardians to pry Sophie off of the father she'd only found two days ago.

Balder propped his elbows on the table, since Frigga wasn't there to chastise him. Smiling at his brothers, he asked, "What secret is the little princess referring to, Loki? Tell us."

Hermod nodded. "Yes, you must tell. What is it?"

Loki glanced at Thea, who slowly—almost shyly—approached the breakfast table. His entire body, usually held sharp and rigid, ready for a battle with anyone who might try to match that icy temper and infamously venomous tongue…suddenly went soft and loose. A smile that was becoming increasingly familiar spread across the pale face. Emerald eyes warmed like sunlight through green glass. But there was something more than tenderness in Loki's expression now. Something more than love in his gaze. Adoration melted the harshness from his features as he held out a hand to Thea, who threaded her fingers through his as she drew near.

"Do you wish to tell them?" Loki asked. Thor noticed the way he tucked Thea against his side as if sheltering her; the way his thumb brushed gently back and forth across the back of her hand.

This was the hand, the crown prince realized, that she'd burned so badly as a little girl. He couldn't see her palm, but one side of her hand was smooth and almost shiny, covered in scarring from the burn she had sustained once when her eldest brother had been practicing with his mutant powers. It was also the hand that bore her gold wedding ring with its vivid emerald glinting like a green star when she moved her heart-finger.

Thea opened her mouth, shot a wary look at Coulson of all people, and closed it again. Coulson raised an eyebrow before focusing on Loki. The fostered prince suddenly stiffened beneath that cool gaze. Thea glanced at her husband, then at her adoptive father. Coulson took a sip from his mug.

"Phillip, son of Coul," Loki said, his voice strained. "I owe you a great deal. I must ask your pardon for—"

"The really big scar on my chest?" Coulson asked without inflection. He shrugged. "Felt like I was dying…but I didn't. And the only reason I didn't was because you healed me. And the only reason I got my daughter back was because you sent me to go find her. You kept her alive in that place. You kept her _and_ Sophie alive. You don't owe me anything. I'm the one who owes you, since apparently the illusion thing you made of me ended up shooting you through a wall."

Loki huffed a laugh. The tension seeped out of him like poison draining from a wound. "Well, I did infuse it with your memories and personality."

"That means if it had really been you, you would've shot him too, Phil," Thea said with a grin. She shook her head. "Shame, shame, shame. Good thing we got married before you got your hands on a shotgun." Coulson grinned back at her.

Sophie stared at her grandfather with eyes so wide Thor thought they might pop out of her head. "Gampa…you shoot Daddy?"

Coulson eyed his granddaughter. Thor had the suspicion he'd momentarily forgotten about her, since she was half-hidden by Loki's body. "Uh…with a water pistol. Got him all wet. It was terrible. I ruined his hair."

A disdainful sniff from the prince in question. "Alas. My hair. The horror."

"You're not going to distract us," Tyr said around a large mouthful of sausage. Sophie made a face at her uncle's manners. "Tell us this secret."

Silvery blue eyes flicked to Coulson again as Thea and Loki took the two empty seats on Sif's left, putting Sif between Thea and Thor. Thea made stalling noises while she accepted a plate of sausage and eggs and a bowl of creamy, honeyed porridge. At Loki's quiet insistence, she also got a mug of fresh milk. A sliver of suspicion wiggled into the back of Thor's mind. They had a secret…Loki seemed impossibly happy…Thea seemed concerned about Coulson's reaction to the secret, whatever it was…and now Loki was insisting Thea drink milk instead of cider or juice…

Thea brushed back a lock of hair and took a sip of milk. "Wow. This does _not_ taste like the milk at home. This stuff is way better." She took another sip and appeared to be trying to hide in the cup when Tyr cleared his throat and gave her a fond look. She sighed. "Okay, so…well, see, Loki has really strong magic."

Thor's brows rose toward his hairline. Not what he'd expected her to say.

"And his magic is really good for different things, like…sensing stuff. Right when it happens." Thea was eyeing her father now, who'd pursed his lips and sat watching her with patient eyes, like a fox watching the entrance to a rabbit's den. Slowly, one brow began to slide up his forehead. Thea swallowed. "So that's how we know that…that even though it's only been about forty-eight hours…Dad, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to ground me," she muttered, smiling and eating some scrambled eggs. "I'm twenty-seven. A grownup. I moved out two days ago. And I have a job and everything. Well, had a job. I guess I have a new job. Anyway, you can't ground me for this. I'm a grownup. So you can't."

Coulson smiled. "Let me be the judge of that. What can't I ground you for?"

"Well…okay, don't freak out. But I'm, uh…_we_ are—"

Exasperated with her mother's nervous dance of words, Sophie made an impatient noise and cried, "Mommy gonna have a baby!"

Everyone froze. Coulson's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. The corner of his mouth twitched. He shot Loki a look, but Loki was busy worshipping Thea with his gaze and didn't appear to notice. Thor had to wonder if Loki would notice the crown prince thwacking him on the head a few times with Mjölnir. He doubted it.

The SHIELD agent said, "You guys are already planning another kid? You just got back together. Live a little bit first. Have a second honeymoon. You've still got the little hellion to worry about." To Loki he added, "Once she gets used to you, the hijinks start. Trust me."

Thea glanced at Sophie, now sitting half on her mother's lap and half on Loki's. She brushed a gentle hand over Sophie's hair before looking back to her father. "No, we're not planning on having another kid. We didn't plan this. The beginning of the second honeymoon sort of took care of it for us."

There was approximately twenty seconds of silence, and then everyone seemed to grasp what Thea was saying all in one instant. Everyone started talking at once, asking questions, congratulating them, but Coulson's voice could be heard above the rest. "You're pregnant _again_? Your mother is going to be thrilled, but Theo's going to come after you."

The former mortal groaned and dropped her face into her hands. From a little ways down the table, Tyr asked, "Who is Theo?"

"My twin brother and a world champion pain in the neck. He loves to tease people about _everything_. He was horrible with Sophie and Ashley," she added with a rueful smile and a shake of her head. "I still remember when he told them where rainbows come from. Jeez. Yeah, he's going to be cracking jokes about me being preggers after being here for only a couple days. The only reason we even know is because of Loki's magic."

Bellalyse pushed back her dark hair. With an inviting smile, she said, "Well, this is wonderful! Víðarr and I were going to make our own announcement this morning, as well." And Víðarr gave Bellalyse the same sort of syrupy look Loki was currently bestowing on Thea.

The congratulations began all over again. Sophie wriggled off the bench to trot over to Bellalyse and look up at her with solemn green eyes for a long moment. The former Vanir smiled beatifically at the child. Sophie cocked her head like a little bird puzzling something out. She looked at Bellalyse, then at her mother, then back to Bellalyse. Finally she said, "You gonna have a baby too?"

"That's right."

"When…when da baby comes, I can touch it?" Sophie asked hopefully. "An' say hi? We be friends?"

"Of course," Bellalyse murmured. "That would be wonderful."

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. I like babies." She raced back to her parents and climbed back onto their laps. In between grunts of effort, she managed to say, "Mommy, Mommy! There be two babies now!"

Thea kissed the top of her daughter's head. "That's right. Two babies. You'll have two new friends in a little while."

At that, Sophie grew solemn again. "But…but Ashy still my _best_ friend." Sophie frowned. A tiny wrinkle formed between her little black eyebrows. "Mommy…can Ashy spend da night here? Wif me? I miss her."

"I know, baby," Thea said. She exchanged a glance with Loki, who hesitated before giving her a look that suggested caution. Thea nodded over Sophie's head and added, "We'll talk to Grandpa Odin about it later, okay? See what he says. There might be a rule against it or something. So we'll have to see."

The little girl nodded again with a small sigh before snagging a spoon and scooping up a mouthful of porridge. "Mmm," she said, and swallowed. "I _like_ porridge." She beamed up at her mother. "Is just right. Like in da story."

"Okay, before I get distracted," Banner said, breaking his silence to venture into the conversation. Up until this point, he'd only opened his mouth to eat and to congratulate Thea and Bellalyse. "Thea, you mentioned something about your brother and his explanation for rainbows? What's that about?"

A heavy sigh. "I'm gonna let Sophie explain that one. Sophie, honey. You remember when you asked Uncle Theo where rainbows come from?"

Mouth full of porridge, Sophie nodded. She swallowed audibly and then, to Thor's surprise, actually wiped her mouth with a napkin without having to be reminded. But then the Asgardian remembered that, like Thea, Sophie had a photographic memory. Of course she would remember something like that. Covering her mouth to stifle a tiny burp, Sophie fiddled with her spoon while she said, "Yeah. He fibbed."

"And what did he say?" Thea asked. "Tell Dr. Bruce what he said."

Twisting to get a better look at Banner, Sophie said, "So, so…so Unka Teo said that rainbows, that rainbows come from water monsters. An' they k'nap fairies an' smush dem up inside big cans full of poison," at this point Thea was massaging her temples, "an' then dey make paints outta fairy blood an' then they put invisible chains on little invisible air fairy people an' paint rainbows on 'em."

The adults stared at the child for several long moments before focusing on Thea, who looked torn between wanting to slam her head into the tabletop and crawling under the table to hide.

"Holy shi—shipwrecks," Tony muttered. "Your brother's got problems, Princess."

Thea nodded as if she'd heard that said many times. "His power gives him an unhealthy—at least _I_ think it's unhealthy—preoccupation with creepy stuff. Like, he's the one who showed Sophie the movie _Igor_."

"Puh da sitch!" Sophie cried, grinning.

Her mother grinned back. "Eva!"

"Nooo, not Eva! Evil! S'posed to be evil!" Sophie complained, thunking her head back against Thea's chest hard enough to make Thea grunt.

"Just wait till you're a teenager, baby-cakes," Thea said with a grin. "Then you'll _really_ think I'm evil."

**.**

The wind slashed through Theodore Valerian's windbreaker as he stepped out of his truck in the empty beach parking lot. Trees ringing the lot leaned into the harsh gale, which kicked up bits of dirt and stank of dampness. Rain was coming. Hopefully he'd get out of this place before it hit. He didn't want to do this meeting, but he'd talked it over with Fury, with his mother, with Phil. It needed to happen. They needed to figure out who this person was that kept trying to contact him. Why Theo? Most people didn't know what he could do. He kept his powers hidden for a reason. His claim to fame was the haunted house he erected every year for trick-or-treaters. So why did this guy keep coming to him?

A sleek black Mercedes pulled up a few yards away. Tension crept through Theo's body, squirmed like maggots in his stomach. He wished Thea was with him. Her empathy was a lot stronger than his, and her gift with memories basically gave her delayed telepathy; she'd have been able to get a better gauge on this bozo, whoever he was.

But Thea was in Asgard, where she needed to be. Life on Earth—or Midgard, whatever—hadn't been good to her. She'd been haunted by nightmares practically every night, she'd had flashbacks sometimes to when those alien freaks had tortured her. She'd struggled to put the weight back on that she'd lost during captivity. It had taken her nearly six months to open up and talk about any of it to anyone, even him. Even their mom. And even though Theo's empathy wasn't top-notch, he'd felt her longing and terror for Sophie's dad every day.

Thea needed to be in Asgard with Loki, her husband. Theo just wished he didn't miss his twin so much.

The sound of a slamming car door snagged his attention and he focused on the man getting out of the front passenger side of the Mercedes. Tall, broad-shouldered, probably weighing in at around two-fifty, the guy was arrogance and danger stacked on top of solid muscle. A finely tailored black suit hid any weapons, but Theo knew the guy was armed. Had to be.

As he watched with gunmetal gray eyes, another man got out of the back of the Mercedes. Theo could still see the vague outline of the driver through the tinted windshield, and only because of his mutation—shadows weren't a problem when he wanted to see something. But he logged the fact that there were at least three guys here into the back of his mind, then focused on the guy who'd contacted him.

The creep-factor was off the charts, just like he'd told his mom and Joie. Whoever this guy was, he was bad news—like, enjoyed setting cats on fire, bad. Theo watched him approach, all smooth in a black business suit with a swanky gray briefcase, a weird orange thing pinned to his lapel. A microphone? Maybe. Theo logged that away in his head, too. He took a moment to decide whether running a hand through his brown hair would make him seem insecure, but then the wind whipped it into his face, so he decided it didn't matter and swiped at it, wishing his hair was long enough to pull back like his brother Austin's.

When the businessman held out a hand for Theo to shake, he took it. Squeezed hard. He wanted this guy to think he was a hulking meathead, not the thinker living with Thea had forced him to become. Having a genius with mind-powers for a sister made pulling pranks on her pretty difficult, after all. If this dude thought Theo was just a muscle-bound moron, it would make it easier to slip information out of him.

But it was bizarre how icy the guy's hand was. Almost like it was made out of metal. But it wasn't. Couldn't have been. It gave like flesh. And yet…

"Mr. Valerian, good to see you," the guy said. His black hair was slicked back, curling up a little where it brushed the collar of his suit-jacket. His sallow skin made him look a little less impressive and a lot creepier. Theo knew he wasn't imagining the thinnest of crimson rings around the man's dark blue eyes, which made them look faintly purple. "My employers were happy to hear back from you, of course. Have you changed your mind about helping us procure the information we talked about?"

"Yeah, about that," Theo said. He shifted his jaw back and forth and furrowed his brows like he was thinking hard. "What exactly do you want with my sister's journals, anyway? All she talks about is some guy she met while she was on vacation wherever."

The businessman—he'd never given Theo his name, which wasn't spooky at all, oh no—offered a grim-reaper sort of smile. "Does she ever mention his name? Or give an initial? Anything? We're very interested in this man she met. He's a dangerous mutant that my employers are interested in helping the government to apprehend."

A tiny raindrop splatted Theo on the forehead. He forced himself not to shiver. The guy was lying; he didn't need empathy to figure that out. But all he said was, "She calls him 'L.' What kind of Nancy-boy name starts with L, anyway?" Stupid question, of course. There were plenty of masculine names beginning with every letter of the alphabet. But dumb questions like that helped push the image that a) Theo was an idiot and b) he didn't really care much for his sister's choices.

That grim-reaper smile flashed like cold starlight on a knife blade. "That confirms our findings, then, as to the identity of the man who impregnated Ms. Valerian. We were fairly certain, but we wanted to be sure before we tried to contact her."

"Wait," Theo said, forcing down a sudden sizzle of panic. It wasn't exactly a secret that Thea had had a kid, but why were these guys looking into it? He kept up his dumb-jock persona as he asked, "You know the douche-bag who knocked up my sister? 'Cause me and that dipstick need to have a conversation. Family honor and all that crap."

Mr. McCreepy shook his head almost indulgently. "Don't concern yourself with that man. He's too dangerous for someone, even a mutant like you, to tangle with. Illusions won't help you in a fight against him. He's not a threat at the moment, but we have reason to believe he might become one in the near future. That's one of the reasons my employer wants to speak with your sister, Mr. Valerian. It is _imperative_ that we speak to her."

Theo scoffed, feigning exasperation, but cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck. "She's out of town or something. Meeting some guy. She didn't tell me where. Kept whining about how she needed a break from living under our mom's thumb and she couldn't stand it anymore and blah-blah, whine-whine. Wouldn't shut up."

When the man reached into his pocket, Theo's entire body flinched, waiting for a knife between the ribs. Instead, the guy offered him a piece of cream-colored cardstock. The cold, deadly smile widened. "If you get in touch with her," the guy added, "call me at this number." Theo scanned the words slashed in black ink across the card.

_**Mr. Eric Williams**_

_**Oscorp**_

_**Manhattan, NY**_

_**555-1962**_

"Remember, Mr. Valerian," Williams—this guy had to be Williams—said with that same death-like smile. "It's _very_ important that we get in touch with your sister before things…go too far. Thank you for talking to us. Mr. Osborne and Dr. Werner are very pleased with your cooperation. We'll be seeing you."

Even though every instinct screamed at him not to turn his back on Williams, Theo got back in his truck and started the engine. The black Mercedes pulled out of the beach parking lot. Theo let out a breath.

Williams…he knew that name, didn't he? Because of Cleo, his little sister with her love of all things tech. There was a famous technology company attached to Stark Industries with that name in it. Williams Innovations. But that was run by Mr. Simon Williams. Cleo had done a report on him a month ago for school. But she'd said that the CEO's brother worked for Norman Osborne. Every mutant who'd ever attended Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters knew that Norman Osborne was a _bad_ guy.

But Werner…who was this Dr. Werner?

_Thea_, he thought, wishing his twin was still on Earth. _I think you might be in some real trouble this time. Then again_, he added, putting the truck into reverse and pulling out of his parking space, _maybe we all are. I'm just glad Sophie's got you, Loki, and the Avengers looking out for her. Because if these guys want you, they probably want her, too._

**.**

That final night in Asgard, after a farewell feast, the royal family themselves—along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three—escorted Coulson and the Midgardian Avengers to the gleaming golden dome of the Bifröst Gatehouse. While Banner, the Man of Iron, and the young captain said their farewells to the Asgardian crown prince, Thea went to stand with Coulson. Thor kept an eye on Thea while he laughed and jested with the Avengers; her face seemed drawn, her eyes shadowed as she put her arms around her adoptive father.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tony murmured, eyeing Thea and the SHIELD agent. Sophie lay in Loki's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, looking as unhappy as her mother. It made sense she wouldn't want to say goodbye to her grandfather; she'd live in her grandparents' home nearly her entire life. But why did Thea look so pensive?

"I am not sure," Thor replied softly. "But Loki and I will look after her. My mother and Bellalyse will, as well."

"What about the midget?"

"We will look after her, as well," Thor said. "Thank you for your aid in finding my sister, Anthony Stark." He looked to Bruce and Stephen. "Bruce Banner. Stephen Rogers. You have my eternal gratitude—"

"And mine," a soft voice broke into the conversation. The four men turned to see Loki, his daughter actually asleep now, standing near them. His shadowed, verdant eyes seemed to give off a somewhat sickly gleam. Loki was still thin, Thor thought. His eyes were still a bit sunken, the bones of his face protruded a little too far, and his skin lacked healthy color. But the half-mad agony that had been in his eyes until two days ago was gone now. Replacing it was contentment, peace. He was recovering, albeit slowly. "Tell Nicholas Fury that if the Avengers ever require my aid, they have it."

To Thor's surprise, Tony held out a hand to Loki. Loki stared at it for a moment as if he didn't quite know what it was for. Then he shifted a slumbering Sophie to free one of his arms, reached out, and grasped the Man of Iron's hand firmly in his. Tony shook it. His normally cocky expression had sobered. His eyes smoldered. "I never lost the woman I love. I hope I never do. But I thought I did, once. And before that, I had to watch while my enemies hurt her to get to me. I don't know what I would've done to get her back, to protect her. Fury's not sure he can trust you, and maybe we can't. But I'm willing to give it a shot, because I get it."

Loki nodded. "Yes. I can see you do. Thank you, Man of Iron."

"Yeah," Thea said, approaching and laying her head against Loki's shoulder opposite Sophie. "Thank you. All of you."

Tony smiled and shrugged. Bruce offered his typical, shy smile. Stephen offered his own shrug. "It's what we do, ma'am. Thor's one of us, and now Loki is, too. We look after our own." Stephen held out a hand for Loki to shake. "We'll see you around."

Bruce held something out to the fostered prince. "If we need you, these cards are how we'll contact you. Thor, here's one for you, too." He held out two small things, perhaps four inches long and two inches wide. One had Loki's image somehow magically portrayed in the corner, though it was an image of him from just before the Chitauri invasion. The other had another such picture of Thor in the corner. Written in metallic letters across each was the word Avengers. A series of small, black, glass dots ran along the bottom of both "cards." A cluster of tiny, shallow holes marred the corners opposite each picture. Loki and Thor took them, staring at them. "If you ever hear it say 'Avengers, assemble,' it means you're needed."

Thea's slim, dark brow quirked upward. A smirk curved her lips. "'Avengers, assemble?' Seriously?"

"It was Fury's idea," Tony grumbled, shooting his hands up and holding them palm-out as if to wash his hands of the whole affair. "Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea. I've got more style—and more shame."

Thea laughed. "Well, where's mine? What if I wanna be an Avenger?"

A matching smirk tugged at Loki's thin lips as he gave his wife a fond look. "You want to be an Avenger? That wouldn't be quite fair to the villains, now would it, _älskling?_ You'd have them on their knees, weeping for their mothers, after ten minutes. Besides, wouldn't you rather stay in Asgard and wear pretty dresses and—"

"Keep talking, Green Eyes," Thea said. Some of the shadows had faded from her gaze by now. "See who doesn't last ten minutes. I will kick villain butt. I took out some Chitauri while I was pretending to be Shamoo, thanks to the sweetie-pie you're holding. I can be an Avenger. I am the best Avenger. Hell hath no fury and stuff. As for you guys," she pointed at the three Midgardians, "tell Nick I want one of those things, and I want in on the Avengers Initiative. I'll expect my card when we come back to Midgard in a couple weeks."

Tony grinned, mischief glinting wickedly in his eyes. "Do you want me to record that conversation on my phone for you?"

Thea actually squealed. Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Three all stared at her as she clapped her hands together and grinned. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Please record it. Please!" She turned that brilliant smile on her husband. "It will be high-larious. You will laugh. A lot." Then she sobered a little, smiling at the three Avengers. "But seriously, all of you—thank you so much for all you've done. And for being so kind to my baby."

The three smiled, shifting between embarrassment due to her thanks and fondness for the sleeping toddler, and said their final goodbyes. They went to stand beside Heimdall, who drew his massive golden sword from its sheath.

Coulson moved to join them, but stopped when Thea grabbed his hand. He turned and wrapped his arms around her slender body, holding her close. Thor saw him murmur something, but he couldn't hear what it was. Thea sniffled, nodded. Kissed Coulson's cheek. Thor saw that his mother watched the new Asgardian princess with compassion in her mead-dark eyes as Thea bid her father farewell. Then Coulson went to the Avengers.

Heimdall plunged his ensorcelled blade into the magical "key" that controlled the Bifröst. The Rainbow Bridge reached with tendrils of colorful seiðr for the four Midgardians, grabbing them in its enchanted grip, and sending them racing along the Bifröst toward Midgard.

Loki's elbow brushed Thor's upper arm, a touch too odd from someone who held himself so carefully for it to have been anything but deliberate. The golden-haired prince glanced surreptitiously at his twin brother from the corner of his eye. Loki shifted the limp form of his daughter in his arms.

"Thor," he murmured so low that only the prince could hear him. Beyond the pair of them, the royal family and their friends talked, not quite ready to leave the beautiful view of the galaxy through the Bifröst observatory's windows. "Thor, will you take my little one and put her to bed? Tramp will follow you." As if to illustrate his words, the mixed-blood hound approached Thor with wagging tail and dog-grin apparent on his dust-gray face. Tired, jade eyes caught Thor's gaze. "Thea needs to be alone for a time," Loki added.

"You'll let her wander Asgard alone?" Thor replied softly.

Loki made a low sound of derision. "Do not be foolish, Brother. 'Alone' means no one but me at her side. It is possible for the two of us to…to be alone, within ourselves, when we are together. She has always known how to retreat just enough from me. I have learned to do the same." Loki sighed. "Phil's return to Midgard has hurt her heart. She will miss her father."

"As you missed ours?" He ventured, wondering. Loki had seemed to forgive Odin after Thea had been returned to him. Loki had made a point to call Odin "father" at dinner that first night, and Odin had made a point to return the sentiment by calling Loki "son." Yet there was a reserve between the king and his foster son that Thor didn't understand. It was more on Loki's part than anything. Perhaps it was just Loki readjusting to life at court, now that he was no longer a prisoner and no longer considered disgraced for his actions on Midgard and in Asgard before the shattering of the Bifröst. Perhaps it was that there was that odd coolness in Thea's eyes when she was in the king's presence. Thor couldn't be sure.

His brother cast him a searching look. "Why do you ask such things?"

"All is not well with you and our father…is it?" When Loki said nothing, Thor had to bite back a growl. He hastily slipped the card Banner had given him into the leather pouch on his belt and held out his arms for Sophie. As Loki carefully transferred the sleeping child into his hold, Thor added, "I thought you two had forgiven each other."

Loki cupped the back of his daughter's head as Thor settled her in his arms. His touch was gentle, protective. He stared at Sophie for a long moment before finally meeting his brother's eyes again. "If the All-Father ever decides to try and take my daughter away, or my son once he is born, it will be a foolish course for him to take. Thea and I will let no one take our children, Thor. I know our father cares for me. Perhaps his love is less than that which he bears for his natural sons, but that fact hurts far less than it once did. I do not doubt his love for his foster son. But I know if ever a time comes when his needs outweigh his love, if an enemy powerful enough or wicked enough finally arises that breaks his mettle or his restraint, then I will be the first to fall of all Odin's sons. And you, his favorite, will be the last…but fall, we all surely will."

Thor frowned, baffled. Brows furrowing, a cold something twisting in his chest to coil around his heart, the prince shook his head. "Loki…what are you talking about?"

"In some ways, Brother, I am more Odin's son than you are," Loki murmured, gaze turning haunted and bleak. Thor's heart knifed sideways in his chest. This was a look he hadn't seen since Thea's return two days ago. Why had it come back? What was his brother thinking of? Dark brows snarling together, eyes still resting lovingly on Sophie, Loki added, "What I did for my _älsklingar_…Odin would do that for our mother. He would sacrifice all of Asgard for her. I have sensed it; so has my Althea. Such a depth of love is a great power, for good or ill."

"I don't understand," Thor replied softly. "What ill?"

But Loki shook his head, expression tightening. "I do not know. Something looms just beyond the horizon. I have sensed this, as well. It will come…and when it comes, we will lose our father, and I will fall. I have not told Thea or our mother. I have told no one. But something will come. Not now. Not even in the next year. But near or just after the time when my son takes his first steps, our father will betray us all. And so I cannot trust him, even though I love and forgive him."

Frost crept through Thor's veins, wrapping icy fingers around his heart. The last time Loki had felt Asgard was in danger from a member of the royal family, he had set off down a path that had led to heartbreak and condemnation for him, as well as exile and grief for Thor. It had taken nearly three years for those heart-wounds to heal. If Loki did something to stop whatever he thought Odin would do, there would be no forgiveness this time. Odin was the king. Beyond that, Odin was their father. If Loki tried to manipulate the king or events surrounding him as he'd attempted with Thor back then…

"Think of your daughter, Brother," Thor whispered urgently. A quick scan of the observatory showed him that his family and friends were slowly moving toward the exit. Thea spoke quietly to Heimdall, but the Gatekeeper's golden gaze rested on the two princes. Thor tightened his grip on little Sophie. "Think of my niece. Think of…of your son." Loki hadn't revealed that Thea carried a son this morning. How did Loki know? But that didn't matter. What mattered was whatever Loki was planning. "Will you condemn your children to grow up without a father?"

A sad smile flitted across Loki's face. He shook his head. "No. When I tried to stop you from becoming king, I did it for Asgard. To protect my home. But Asgard is not my home anymore." Thor jolted, hurt racing like bitter lightning through his body. Loki continued in a voice as brutal as it was soft, "Thea is my home now. Sophie is my home. And my son, as yet unborn. So I will not risk my home, my family—not even for my father. Before Odin can betray us, I will take them somewhere far away. Perhaps Xavier's school on Midgard. But you asked a question with your cautious words and your silence, and so I have answered it. I love and forgive, but cannot trust him. Not anymore." The hand caressing Sophie's hair dropped away. "Thank you for taking her. Goodnight, my brother."

With those words, Loki strode to Thea and offered his arm. She gazed up at him. He murmured something, and her lost smile returned. Slipping her arm through his, she leaned against him, turning her face into the solid strength of his presence as if to draw him into herself. Some of the tension Loki always carried began to loosen and slip away. He brushed a kiss against Thea's temple.

Worry weighing down his heart like heavy stones, Thor cradled Sophie and went to join his family. Odin would never betray Asgard. He would never betray his sons. Thor would always trust his father. Loki was jumping at shadows. His still-mending sanity was playing tricks on him.

But Loki had always been able to sense things. Danger. He'd always had a bit of a sixth sense for it. What if…what if Loki was right? Or could the Chitauri still be manipulating him? They'd never been able to figure out how the wretched monsters were doing it, so they hadn't been able to stop it. Thea's presence helped stem the tide of torturous thoughts they slipped into the pseudo-Æsir's mind, but what if the Chitauri had changed their tactics to compensate? These thoughts swirled through Thor's brain as the royal family and their friends made their way through the city.

As they passed through the palace gates, Loki and Thea slipped away. Thor's heart beat hard in his breast as his brother and his brother's wife disappeared within the forested grounds of the palace. Careful not to wake an exhausted Sophie, the crown prince made him way into the palace to put her to bed.

**.**

"Everything will be okay this time," Thea whispered. She and Loki strolled beneath the trees of the Iðunn's orchard. Moonlight illuminated the Golden Apples hanging overhead. Thea's grip on Loki's hand tightened. "Don't worry. This time there's no Chitauri, no evil aliens, no one trying to hurt us. It's just you and me and our families. We'll be okay."

Loki drew a breath that shuddered when he released it. "If anything were to happen to you or Sophie…or our son…"

"Nothing will," Thea insisted.

He shook his head. "But I…I'm not yet wholly sane, Thea. Sometimes I see things…hear things…and the nightmares, I…what if I hurt you? Or the baby? I almost did once before, when you carried Sophie. I love you, I love both of you, and yet I nearly harmed—"

Thea hugged him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could manage. Pressing her face into his chest, waiting for the moment he returned her embrace, she replied, "But you didn't actually hurt me." Loki's arms crept around her. "You stopped. Even with what those jerks were doing to your mind, you stopped before you hurt me. You'd never hurt me or Sophie or…or Thor."

The strange, tender way she spoke the name distracted him a little. Arching a bemused eyebrow, he asked, "What has Thor to do with this?"

She made a face. "I guess I should tack on 'little' at the beginning so we can tell the difference between our son and your brother."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. Laying a gentle hand against her belly, feeling the faintest hum of new life with his _seiðr_, Loki murmured, "Thor." He rolled the name around in his mind, on his tongue, getting a feel for it. "Little Thor. Little thunderer." He smiled. The name fit perfectly, he decided. Loki dropped his forehead against hers. "Our little Thor. No, you're right. I would never hurt you, or Sophie or little Thor. Or big Thor, either," he added with a chuckle. Thea smiled, too. "I would cut my own throat before harming any of you." He kissed her softly, desperately. "I'll protect all of you, Thea."

"I know," she whispered. "Everything will be okay."

Loki prayed it was so…but somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.


End file.
